


Sad-Watching

by Anonymous



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bitterness, Character Study, Drabble, I'm sad that I'm writing, M/M, Romance, This Is STUPID, badfic, ironic, this is wack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have writer's block.  Time to make Homestar Runner crap.Epic irony style.  Don't take this seriously.Incomplete.





	Sad-Watching

Lurking. It's what he did best. Stay out of the spotlight, and become mildly famous for doing so, the town joke. Sitting underneath the shade of a tree, Strong Sad stared out emptily, faces would go by, hours would run, and arms would be punched by Strong Bad. Homsar might come by, Coach Z might, and probably will, do something completely unspeakable. It all meant nothing. Except maybe Coach Z, he ought to tell someone about his shenanigans.

Coach Z aside, people-watching was an empty pastime. That is until Homestar came within view. Strong Sad himself didn't know why, he just couldn't look away, didn't want to look away, even. Flicking his head, lecturing about his..."long pants", so absurd. Childish, even. Yet Strong Sad watched with amusement anyway. Three in the afternoon, Homestar bounded to the concession stand, he turned around giddily, "Mawzipan, huwwy up!"

Oh, Marzipan. She and Strong Sad would sometimes garden together, smiling. He couldn't help but feel bitter, and couldn't get the words out when anyone asked what was going on. Out of character, Strong Sad usually had a million words for a three word question. Marzipan caught up, sighing, "It's just the concession stand, Homestar. Was there something you wanted to show me?"

Strong Sad's head craned forward slightly, his blinking slowed down, getting every second.

"Bubs, get the thing," Homestar muttered suspiciously, "Soooo, how's youw, uh, gawdening?" he squinted as he thought of how to appease Marzipan, and distract her from The Thing.

Marzipan looked slightly less annoyed, "Pretty well, actually. This morning my daisies reached full bloom..." she continued talking for a long time. Who cares about botany, bot ants, or whatever it's called?

Bubs' eyes shifted carefully, "Here's the thing." he whispered.

Homestar was about to shove The Thing in his invisible pockets, with his...Hands? Oh well, that's beside the point. Strong Sad jumped, _Crap!_ he thought, Homestar spotted him! This was bound to be chaotic, he simply _had_ to escape. Homestar gawked excitedly. _I'm bound to be ridiculed! I have to ru--_

"Hey Stwong Sad! Get ovew hewe!" Homestar's obnoxious way of speaking had indeed not changed. He sounded pretty happy today, and that's saying something for the Homestar Runner.

"O-okay." Strong Sad tumbled forward, bumbling toward the couple and Bubs. Every step felt like an hour. If it were anyone else, he would have ran away.


End file.
